callofdutyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Nacht der Untoten
Nacht der Untoten (Notte dei non-morti) è la prima mappa in ordine cronologico della modalità zombie. Successivamente è stata aggiunta in Black Ops e fa un piccolo cameo come The prototype in TranZit. Panoramica La mappa è localizzata in un bunker abbandonato nelle campagne tedesche dove quattro giocatori devono difendersi da infinite orde di zombie. in World at War i personaggi sono sconosciuti, mentre in Black Ops sono i quattro protagonisti originali. Caratteristiche Essendo la prima mappa è relativamente semplice se confrontata con le successive. Ha solo 2 oggetti speciali e poche armi al muro. Inoltre sono presenti dei barili esplosivi fuori dalla mappa che si possono far esplodere con qualche colpo. Armi La mappa possiede un totale di 8 armi acquistabili dal muro e altre nascoste nella Cassa, inoltre è presente la Ray gun e le bombe molotov. Specialità Nacht der Untoten possiede solamente 2 specialità: la Cassa e L'Armadietto del cecchino. La cassa può essere trovata nella stanza adiacente all'inizio e per 950 punti regalerà un'arma casuale. L'armadietto del cecchino permette, al costo di 1500 punti, di ottenere un Kar98k con mirino da cecchino. Nella versione iOS si otterrà invece il lanciafiamme M2. Power up I primi power up lasciati dagli zombie sono stati introdotti qui, ovvero il Max Ammo, i Doppi punti, l'eliminazione istantanea e la Bomba. Oltre a questi power up, nella versione di Black Ops è presente anche il carpentiere, che ricostruisce tutte le barriere e dona 200 punti a tutti i giocatori. Stanze Nacht der Untoten ha solamente 3 stanze: Quella iniziale, la stanza "Help" e quella al piano di sopra. Per entrare si devono pagare 1000 punti. Stanza iniziale Possiede 5 finestre dalle quali gli zombie possono entrare. al centro ci sono le scale per il piano di sopra e 2 colonne si trovano al centro della stanza. Armi disponibili * Kar98k - 200 punti * M1A1 Carbine - 600 punti Bibite * Calcio del mulo - 4000 punti Stanza "Help" Possiede 2 finestre e un muro da cui arrivano gli zombie. è leggermente più piccola della stanza iniziale e la Cassa si trova sempre qui inizialmente. Armi disponibili * Doppietta - 1200 punti * Thompson - 1200 punti (su World at War c'è scritto 1500, ma costa 1200) Stanza al piano di sopra Possiede 4 finestre ed è della stessa grandezza della stanza "Help", anche se la presenza di alcuni detriti rendono difficile la navigazione quando la situazione si scalda. Include 4 armi e l'Armadietto del cecchino. Armi disponibili * Stielhandgranates (granate tedesche) - 250 punti (x4) * Fucile a canne mozze con calcio - 1200 punti * M1897 da trincea - 1500 punti * BAR - 1800 punti Armi dell'Armadietto del cecchino * Kar98k con mirino - 1500 punti * Lanciafiamme M2 (solo iOS) - 2000 punti Easter eggs Sono presenti 2 piccoli easter egg nella mappa: Radio Nella stanza "Help" in parte alla Cassa c'è una radio. Se il giocatore la accoltella inizierà a suonare diverse canzoni. Undone Nella mappa è presente una canzone segreta scritta da Kevin Sherwood che si può attivare sparando ai barili fuori dalla mappa, senza necessariamente farli esplodere. Call of Duty: Black Ops è presente una versione rimasterizzata della mappa con il Rezurrection map pack. Gli zombie sono più intelligenti e sono in grado di attaccare da fuori le barriere. Sono anche disponibili delle armi della guerra fredda e delle nuove Wonder Weapons nella mistery box. Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 In TranZit è nascosta la mappa di Nacht der Untoten sotto il nome di "The prototype". La si può trovare in mezzo ai campi non lontano dal traliccio dell'easter egg "Torre di Babele" e al suo interno sono nascosti alcuni dei componenti per costruire la Jet gun. Curiosità Generale * In Black Ops i camion fuori dalla mappa non possono essere distrutti. * "Uscire dalle tenebre", una delle frasi scritte sul muro, è uno dei passi di Viktor Reznov e Alex Mason durante la fuga da Vorkuta. World at War * La canzone che si sente nella schermata di game over è "Lullaby for a deadman". * Viene scritto che il Thompson costa 1500 punti ma ne costa 1200.